Wszyscy i Owen
thumb|250px|right|Wszyscy świętują zwycięstwo Owena w pierwszym sezonie. Owen jest wesołym otyłym chłopakiem. Jest dość popularnym zawodnikiem Totalnej Porażki wśród fanów (jak to też powiedziała Blaineley w Bitwa nad Niagarą, jest ulubieńcem widzów) jak i też u zawodników choć ci są trochę obrzydzeni jego brakiem manier podczas jedzenia i czasami mu to okazują jednak Owen nie jest tym urażony i nie trzyma do nich urazy. Nie jest dość bystry kiedy jego przyjaciele mówili mu o prawdziwej naturze Alejandro, ten nie skumał. Alejandro Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Alejandro i Owen. W Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, Owen próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z Alejandro gdyż nie jest świadomy jego złych zamiarów. Jednak widać, że Alejandro gardzi Owenem i często się z niego naśmiewa. Ostatecznie konflikt został odwzajemniony przez Owena, gdy Duncan i Noah poinformowali go o prawdziwej naturze Alejandro. W odcinku Bitwa nad Niagarą Alejandro z pomocą innych uczestników eliminuje Owena. Beth Beth i Owen są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Mimo, ze są w jednej drużynie zarówno w pierwszym, jak i w drugim sezonie, to nie maja zbyt wielu relacji. Owen jest pierwszym zawodnikiem, który nominował Beth do eliminacji, jednak wyłącznie z powodu, że zrzuciła klątwę na ich zespół. W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich Beth od początku kibicowała Owen'owi. thumb|left|250px|Beth dopinguje Owena w [[Zamieszki na planie.]] W Planie Totalnej Porażki nadal mają nie dużo relacji, mimo, ze są w jednej drużynie. W Zamieszki na planie, Beth dopinguje Owena, gdy ten ciągnął przyczepę na szczyt klifu. W Mistrzowie katastrofy, Beth była zaniepokojona, gdy Szef złamał Owen'owi szczękę. W Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu Owen wyobraża sobie Beth, Justina i Lindsay jako jedzenie. Na ceremonii Beth i inni członkowie drużyny (oprócz Courtney) namawiali Owena, aby wygłosił przemówienie. Po powrocie Owena, ten przytula Beth i innych (z wyjątkiem Courtney) witając się po przyjacielsku z nią. W Dobry piesek Beth patrzy z obrzydzeniem na Courtney i Duncana, a Owena zaczyna brać ruch wymiotny, Beth początkowo myśli, że to przez to co widzi, jednak po chwili Beth zdaje sobie sprawę, że on się na prawdę dławi i mu pomaga. W tym samym odcinku Owen jest w szoku, gdy Beth i Courtney dowiedziały się, że jest on zatrudniony przez Chrisa. W Kto będzie milionerem? mimo ich przyjaźni Owen głosuje na Duncana, ze względu na ich męską solidarność. Blaineley thumb|right|210px|Owen jako jedyny jest zadowolony z debiutu Blaineley. Owen jest jedynym zawodnikiem, który ma dobre relacje z Blaineley. Gdy Blaineley śpiewała piosenkę Blainestyczna, Owen jako jedyny był zachwycony. Oboje podczas wyzwania stają się małżeństwem. Niestety przez kłótnię z Cody'm i Sierrą cała czwórka wpadła do wody i przegrali wyzwanie. Gdy na ceremonii Owen został wyeliminowany, Blaineley opłakiwała go mówiąc "Będę za Tobą tęsknić, Ty wielka kulo sadła" W Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl, Blaineley jako jedna zostaje pomocnikiem Heather (nie z własnego wyboru). Jednak ze względu na jej stan fizyczny nie mogła nic zrobić. Owen wtedy pomagał Blaineley, gdyż jak twierdzi nie chciałby wiedzieć co Heather by mu zrobiła gdyby jej nie pomógł. Niestety przez cały odcinek Blaineley jest coraz bardziej poturbowana przez Owena, gdyż ten ciągle przez przypadek wyrządza jej jakąś krzywdę. Bridgette Mimo, że Bridgette i Owen nie mają wielu relacji, to jednak wydają się być przyjaciółmi. W Ukryj się i bądź podstępny Owen wraz z innymi chłopakami głosowali na Bridgette ze względu na ich sojusz. W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich Bridgette początkowo kibicuje Gwen. Jednak gdy Owen powiedział, że jak wygra zaprosi wszystkich na imprezę Bridgette przeszła na jego stronę. W Planie Totalnej Porażki ponownie nie mają zbyt wielu relacji, gdyż Bridgette była pierwszą wyeliminowana osobą z gry (wraz z Geoffem). W Podsumowanie II Bridgette mówi, że była załamana gdy Szef złamał Owenowi szczękę. W Podsumowanie III Bridgette wita Owena, gdy wchodził do studia. Bridgette była zła na Geoffa, gdy ten chciał podpiąć Owena na krzesło elektryczne. Po chwilowym zerwaniu Bridgette i Geoffa, ta prosi Owena, aby przekazywał wszystkie informacje je jej byłemu chłopakowi. Pod koniec odcinka, Owen pomaga Bridgette i Leshawnie podpiąć Geoffa do krzesła elektrycznego i zmusić go do mówienia prawdy. Wtedy Geoff wyznaje co naprawdę czuje do Bridgette, po czym wrócili do siebie, a Owen mówi "Ale miedzy nimi iskrzy" po czym oboje zostali porażeni przez prąd. W Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl Bridgette wybiera Owena, Evę, Justina i Leshawnę na pomocników Heather. Następnie Bridgette prosi Owena, aby pomógł Blaineley, ze względu na jej kiepski stan fizyczny. Owen niechętnie się zgadza. Chris thumb|210px|left|Owen gdy przybył na wyspę, od razu przytulił Chrisa. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Chris i Owen. Owen jest jedynym zawodnikiem który się przyjaźni z Chrisem. Jednak zdarza się, że Owen, podobnie jak większość zawodników, nie lubi Chrisa, z powody jego sadystycznych wyzwań podczas gdy Chris od czasu do czasu jest zniesmaczony dziwnymi nawykami Owena. Na Planie Totalnej Porażki, Chris oferuje Owen'owi 50.000 dolarów (na spłatę długów jego rodziny), aby wrócić do konkursu, by mógł wprowadzić trochę chaosu i dramatu między pozostałymi zawodnikami. W końcu jednak, Chris zwolnił go po tym jak został zdemaskowany przez Courtney i Beth. Cody thumb|210px|right|Owen i Cody biegną po doku by skoczyć do wody. Owen i Cody są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. W pierwszym sezonie, spędzali ze sobą dość dużo czasu. W Niezbyt sławni, obaj wskoczyli na bombę do jeziora. W górę strumienia, poza ekranem Owen założył się z Cody'm o to że jeśli ten zdobędzie stanik Gwen to będzie za niego zmywał naczynia do końca konkursu. W tym samym odcinku, Cody wygrywa zakład przez co Owen musi zmywać naczynia. W Polowanie złej woli, Owen zagłosował na Cody'ego gdyż uznał że jest bezużyteczny z powodu jego licznych kontuzji które doznał w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu. W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich mimo ich przyjaźni, Cody był po stronie Gwen z powodu jego uczyć które darzy do niej. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, obaj wraz z DJ'em i Tylerem współpracowali by znaleźć walizkę z milionem dolarów. Choć cała czwórka dobrze się dogadywała, kiedy znaleźli milion zaczęli sobie nie ufać, gdyż każdy zaczął myśleć że zabierze sobie milion tylko dla siebie. W Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!, obaj skoczyli na te samą kry gdzie zostali zaatakowani przez niedźwiedzia polarnego. Wtedy obaj ze strachu, się do siebie przytulili i próbowali uciec ale zjechali z kry prosto na niedźwiedzia ale Sierra ich uratowała. W Greckie Ruiny, Cody próbowali zaatakować Owena ale ten odepchną go swym brzuchem przez co Cody wyleciał poza arenę. W Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl, Owen był po stronie Cody'ego w finale mówiąc "Cody musi wygrać finał, bo jest jedyną dobrą osobą która została w grze". W Aloha, Finał!, Owen był zły gdy Alejandro rzucił Cody'ego do wody pełnej rekinów w dogrywce. Courtney W pierwszym sezonie, gdy Courtney przybyła na wyspę, Owen do niej podszedł i powitał ją po dżentelmeńsku co ją to bardzo oczarowało. W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, Courtney była jedną z dziesięciu pierwszych osób którzy byli po stronie Owena w finale. W pierwszym odcinku Courtney na Planie Totalnej Porażki, Zabójcze Makiety zagłosowały na nią mimo że Chris im zabronił tego gdyż prawnicy zabronili wyeliminowania Courtney. Przez co tylko jej głos się liczył który był na Owena. Prawdopodobnie zagłosowała na niego gdyż Owen zniszczył opony które były potrzebne do wyzwania. W Podsumowanie III, Owen przyznała że nie ma pretensji do Courtney za to że przez nią wyleciał z programu ku irytacji Geoffa. Gdy Owen powrócił do programu w Reguła kołysania, to bardzo wkurzyło Courtney gdyż ta żeby wrócić do gry musiała chodzić po sądach. Na koniec, Owen decyduje się zagłosować na Courtney mimo że ta zdobyła nietykalność. Zrobił to dlatego ze przez nią wcześniej wyleciał, i też nie chciał głosować na nikogo innego tylko na nią. Zmarnował przez to swój głos przez co jego przyjaciółka Lindsay wyleciała. W Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen, Owen nie chciał sabotować Courtney i Beth ale musiał gdyż tak mu Chris rozkazał. Późnej, Courtney widzi jak Owen powiedział chłopakom jej strategie walki i woła go do niej. Ten wtedy pod naciskiem dziewczyn sprzedaje im strategie walki chłopaków. W Dobry piesek, Courtney i Beth odkryły dlaczego Owen wrócił do programu dzięki prawnikom Courtney. W pokoju zwierzeń, Owen był zadowolony z tego że Courtney odkryła jego role jako wtyczkę producentów gdyż mógł w końcu wrócić do bycia starym sobą. Podczas ceremonii wręczania pozłacanych Chrisów, Courtney zagłosowała na Owena nazywając go "zdrajcą" ale to ona została wyeliminowana. Owen później dołączył do niej w limuzynie łajz gdyż został przez Chrisa zwolniony bo zawodnicy odkryli jego rolę sabotażysty. W Moja upalna Jamajka, gdy Owen i Izzy zostali przygnieceni przez samolot. Courtney stara się ich wyciągnąć. W Greckie Ruiny, Owen postawił nogę na Courtney i Sierrze które pobiły się nawzajem dzięki czemu zdobył punkt dla drużyny. W Podsumowanie: Hawajski Styl, Courtney była zirytowana tym że została zaproszona do studia razem z Owenem i Duncanem. Ona również go drażniła podczas W hawajskim stylu. DJ thumb|left|210px|Owen błaga DJ'a by został w grze po tym jak się dowiedział że to on robił te pyszne jedzenie przez ostatnie dni. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę DJ i Owen. Pomimo ich szorstkiej przeszłości w Polowanie złej woli, w którym Owen polował na DJ który był jeleniem podczas wyzwanie a DJ w odwecie rzucił go z klifu. Po tych wydarzeniach, oboje, się dogaduje gdy wszyscy chłopaki przenieśli się do tego samego domku. Gdy Owen doszedł do finału, DJ początkowo był przeciwko niemu, dopóki on i kilku innych zostało przekupionych imprezą na jachcie. Na Planie Totalnej Porażki, Owen był wstrząśnięty, gdy się dowiedział, że DJ chce opuścić program po nielegalnym sojusz z Szefem kuchni, a także tym, że to on gotował potrawy dla zawodników w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Owen wtedy błagał DJ'a by nie opuszczał programu, nawet wtedy gdy DJ wsiada do Limuzyny Łajz. Duncan thumb|right|210px|Duncan mówi że Owen jest zwierzęciem. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Duncan i Owen. Pomimo ich kontrastowych osobowości, Owen i Duncan są dobrymi przyjaciółmi przez całą serie. Czasami jednak Duncan jest obrzydzony dziwnymi nawykami Owena. Pomimo to Duncan nigdy okazuje wrogości do Owena, a Owen jak zresztą dla wszystkich był miły dla Duncana. Obaj też wspierali siebie wzajemnie gdy jeden z nich dotarł do finału. Eva Niewiele wiadomo o relacjach między nimi gdyż na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, grali w różnych drużynach, a także ze względu na początkową eliminacje Evy i jej braku udziału w Planie Totalnej Porażki i Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Ale został do zrozumienia, że Owen boi się Evy, podobnie jak innych zawodnicy. W Mów mi wujku, Owen wraz z innymi, przekonuje Bridgette by wybrała Evę do walki z wielką stopą. W Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu, Owen krzyczy ze strachu, gdy zauważył drewnianą głowy Ewy, co ewentualnie oznacza, że Owen boi się Eva. W finale, Eva jest jednym z niewielu zawodników, którzy byli przeciwko Owen'owi. Nawet gdy Owen ogłosił imprezę na jachcie, którą zorganizuje jeśli wygra. To może sugerować, że Eva nie lubi, albo nienawidzi Owena. Mimo tego wszystkiego, nie zauważono między nimi wrogości na ekranie. Ezekiel thumb|left|210px|Owen próbuje pocałować Ezekiela bo myśli że to Izzy. Niewiele wiadomo o przyjaźni pomiędzy nimi gdyż zawsze byli w różnych zespołach, i Ezekiel zawsze był pierwszym wyeliminowanym zawodnikiem w obu sezonach w których konkurował. Ezekiel był jednym z dziesięciu zawodników, którzy byli po stronie Owena w Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich. W końcówce Owena, Owen przytulił Ezekiela i Harolda gdy wygrał. W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1, Owen uważał ze mumie którą spotkał to Izzy i próbował ją pocałować nie wiedząc że to Ezekiel. W ekskluzywnym klip Nowe dzieci Rocka, gdy Owen przeszukuje garnek, znajduje w nim, Ezekiela. Był przerażony gdy go zobaczył. Obaj krzyczeli ze strachu dopóki Owen nie zamyka go znowu w garnku, w którym Ezekiel znika. W Gdy widzę Londyn to..., Owen był w szoku, gdy Ezekiel (który był przebrany za Kubę Rozpruwacza) porwał Noah i wysłał na Ezekiela grupę psów by go zaatakowały. Później Owen złapał Ezekiela w worek, po tym jak puścił bąka na niego. Geoff |thumb|right|210px|Owen i Geoff przybijają piątkę w [[Obłęd na Wawanakwa.]] Owen i Geoff są bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi gdyż mają bardzo podobne charaktery i kochają imprezy. W Ukryj się i bądź podstępny, obaj wraz z Duncanem i DJ'em utworzyli tajny Sojusz Facetów. W Obłęd na Wawanakwa, obaj przybili piątkę gdy Owen znalazł papierowe ręczniki. W Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu, Geoff przyznał że Owen jest najradośniejszym zawodnikiem na wyspie. W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich Geoff był jednym z dziesięciu pierwszych osób którzy byli po stronie Owena w finale. Pomagał mu też gdy ten nie mógł se poradzić z niektórymi wyzwaniami. W Uwaga, potwór!, Geoff jak i wszyscy był podważeniem tego że Owen zjadł sztuczne jedzenie z wosku i trociny. W Podsumowanie III, Geoff'owi sława uderzyła do głowy i żeby zwiększyć oglądalność programu Podsumowanie, umieścił go na krześle elektrycznym które go porazi jeśli nie będzie mówił prawdy. Ku też jego zirytowaniu, Owen mówił całą prawdę. W tym też odcinku, Owen pokazał małą niechęć do Geoff i uznał że stał się trochę przerażający. W ramach planu Bridgette, Owen wraz z Leshawną i Heather umieścił Geoffa na krześle elektrycznym by ten przemyślał sobie swoje zachowanie. Gwen thumb|left|210px|Gwen daje Owen'owi babeczkę. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Gwen i Owen. Owen zaprzyjaźnił się z Gwen mimo jej chłodnej podstawy. Podczas Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, Gwen jest stale poirytowany wybrykami Owena, ale nadal jest w stanie się z nim przyjaźnić. Oboje też wyeliminowali swego wspólnego wroga, dzięki czemu stali się finalistami pierwszego sezonu. W kolejnych sezonach mają ograniczone relacje z powodu tego że byli przydzieleni do przeciwnych drużyn. Harold thumb|210px|right|Szczęśliwy Harold z powrotu Owena. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Harold i Owen. Owen i Harold są dobrymi przyjaciółmi mimo że w pierwszym sezonie, grali w przeciwnych drużynach. Można jednak zaobserwować oznaki przyjaźni między nimi. Na Planie Totalnej Porażki ich przyjaźń stała się bardziej widoczna dopiero wtedy gdy Owen powrócił do gry w Reguła kołysania. Nikt wtedy jednak nie podejrzewał że Owen został wynajęty przez producentów jako wtyczka. Harold jednak odkrył jego tajemnice przez co ich przyjaźń trochę ucierpiała i doprowadziła do eliminacji Harold. w przyszłych sezonach, wydaje się że się pogodzili. Heather thumb|left|210px|Owen zastraszony przez Heather. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Heather i Owen. W pierwszym sezonie, Owen wydawał się lubić Heather mimo że ta go wielokrotnie obrażała. Jednak Owen jak reszta zawodników zaczął nienawidzić Heather w Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu gdy ta obraziła jego sympatie. Wtedy też sprzymierzył się z największym wrogiem Heather Gwen i razem z nią wyeliminował Heather w półfinale. W następnych sezonach ich relacje są dość ograniczone gdyż oboje grali w przeciwnych drużynach. Izzy thumb|right|210px|Izzy obejmuje Owena w [[Zakręcony Czas w Japonii.]] Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Izzy i Owen. Owen i Izzy już od pierwszego odcinka, się dobrze rozumieli i po jakimś czasie też się podkochiwali ze wzajemnością. Po jakimś czasie też stali się parą który napotkał wiele problemów, jak gdy Owen rzucił Izzy w ręce psychopatycznego mordercy (którym był Szef kuchni w przebraniu), przez co Izzy był na niego przez długi czas obrażona ale się pogodzili w Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich. Po tym ich związek dobrze prosperował. Szczególnie w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, ale w tym też sezonie w Moja upalna Jamajka, po tym jak Izzy stała się geniuszem, uznała że ich związek jest "niekompatybilne" i zrywa z Owenem. Justin thumb|210px|left|Owen podziwia Justina i jego wygląd. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Justin i Owen. Wiele razy, Owen zakochał się w wyglądzie Justina pomimo tego że jest chłopakiem i tym że jest w związku z Izzy. Czasami to trochę dziwi innych zawodników że na Owen działa urok Justina. W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, Justin początkowo był po stronie Gwen, ale potem przeniósł się na stronę Owena wraz z kilkoma innymi zawodnikami po tym jak Owen ogłosił imprezę na jachcie jeśli wygra. W Plan Totalnej Porażki, Owen często pomagał Justin'owi ale nie pomagał mu tak często jak Beth i Lindsay. Podobnie jak większość zawodników, Owen jest nieświadomy antagonistycznej strony Justina i jest przyjazny wobec niego nawet po tym jak Justin wyeliminował, jego dziewczynę. Katie i Sadie Niewiele wiadomo o relacjach Owena z Katie i Sadie gdyż byli przydzieleni do przeciwnych drużyny, ale w Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie, zarówno Katie i Sadie chciały by to Owen wygrał. W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, były one dwoma z sześciu zawodników, którzy przęśli na jego stronę po tym jak Owen ogłosił że gdyby wygrał 100.000 dolarów to zorganizuje imprezę na jachcie. Leshawna thumb|right|210px|Owen rywalizuje z Leshawną w dogrywce w [[Posiłek obrzydliwości.]] Owen i Leshawna są przyjaciółmi ale Leshawna jak większość zawodników była zdegustowana jego obrzydliwymi nawykami. W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, Owen i Noah dołączyli do Leshawny i jej tańca zwycięstwa. W Awantura przy grze w zbijaka, oboje przybili piątkę gdy Leshawna zbiła Harolda. W Polowanie złej woli, Leshawna, Beth i Lindsay były zdegustowane gdy Owen oblewa się swoim moczem by zamaskować swój zapach. W Ekstremalna tortura, oboje przybili piątkę gdy ogłoszono że Lindsay wygrywa wyzwanie dla ich drużyny. Jednak Leshawna była później, zdegustowana gdyż ręka Owena była lepka od pianek. Na koniec Owen myśli że Harold widział piersi Leshawny i zapytał ją czy im też pokaże na co Leshawna mówi "Kurcze nie". Lindsay thumb|left|210px|Owen przytula Lindsay na pożegnanie. Pod koniec, Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, Lindsay w przeciwieństwie do Beth i Heather, uśmiechnęła się gdy Owen je przytulił gdy był nagi. W Przednia zabawa, Owen był wyraźnie smutny z powodu jej eliminacji. Ta to zobaczyła i go przytuliła mówiąc że za nim będzie najbardziej tęsknić. Ten wtedy mocno ją przytulił. W Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich, Lindsay była ostatnią osobą która przeniosła się ze strony Gwen do Owena (choć zrobiła to niechętnie) gdy ten ogłosił że zorganizuje imprezę która odbędzie się na jachcie. Na Planie Totalnej Porażki, Lindsay często przekręcała imię Owena nazywając go "Omar" co jej się to nie zdarzało w poprzednim sezonie. W Mistrzowie katastrofy, Lindsay jak większość zawodników była zaniepokojona gdy Owen złamał szczękę. W Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu, ona wraz z Beth i Justinem, zażądała przemowy od Owena po tym jak Courtney go wyeliminowała. Po przemowie oddała mu swojego Pozłacanego Chrisa. Gdy Owen powrócił do gry w Reguła kołysania, przytulił od razu Lindsay. Podczas wyzwania gdy Lindsay skakała na łóżku, Owen też chciał skoczyć ale wylądowała tyłkiem na Linasay. Gdy też Lindsay została wyeliminowana, Owen pomachał jej na dowiedzenia. Noah thumb|right|210px|Owen żartuje sobie razem z Noah. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Noah i Owen. Mimo że Owen i Noah byli umieszczeni w drużynie Wrzeszczących Susłów, ich relacje na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki były minimalnie z powodu krótkiego pobytu Noah na wyspie. Jednak obaj stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi w Totalna Porażce w Trasie gdzie się wspierali, żartowali i się chronili w Drużynie Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki. Noah też ostrzegał Owena przed Alejandro co dało Owen'owi do myślenia po eliminacji Noah. Pan Kokos Owen zaprzyjaźnił się z kokosem w Obóz rozbitków, którego nazwał "Pan Kokos", po tym jak Owen zaczął trochę wariować po odizolowane od innych zawodników. Kiedy Pan Kokos został "wyeliminowany" na końcu odcinka przez Chrisa. Owen był wyraźnie smutny i krzyczał że nigdy go nie zapomni. Sierra Owen i Sierra mieli ograniczone relacje między sobą, gdyż grali w przeciwnych drużynach po tym jak ta zamieniła się drużynami z Izzy. Jednak Owen wydaje się mieć niewielki konflikt z Sierrą po tym jak ten w Greckie Ruiny, wyrzucił Cody'ego poza arenę. thumb|left|210px|Sierra dusi Owena po tym jak ten odbił Cody'ego brzuchem. W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, Owen wydawał się trochę zaniepokojony gdy się dowiedział że Sierra jak i wszyscy fani Totalnej Porażki, znają wszystkie ulubione potrawy zawodników. W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1, gdy Sierra zostaje przydzielona do tej samej drużyny co Owen, oboje grzecznie machają do siebie. Owen później jak i reszta zawodników był niezadowolony z nazwy drużyny którą Sierra wymyśliła. W Greckie Ruiny, po tym jak Owen brzuchem wyrzucił Cody'ego w powietrze, Sierra wpadła w szał, i owinęła nogę wokół Owen głowy by go udusić. Później, gdy Sierra i Courtney znokautowały się siebie nawzajem, Owen postawił nogę na nich, pokazując że je pokonał i zdobył punkt dla drużyny. W Bitwa nad Niagarą, Owen został kopnięty w nogę przez Sierre którą Blaineley wkurzyła. Na koniec, Sierra dała się zmanipulować Alejandro by głosować na Owena, przez co ten został wyeliminowany. Szef Hatchet thumb|210px|right|Szef rzuca na Owena stos naleśników. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Owen i Szef Hatchet. Owen jest jedynym zawodnikiem który docenia, jedzenie robione przez Szefa kuchni. Ten był zadowolony z tego że chociaż Owen'owi smakuje jego kuchnia co potwierdził w Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich. Mimo to Szef rzucił książką w Owena przez co złamał mu szczękę. Owen wtedy był kontuzjowany i trafił do szpitala a Szefa kuchni w ogóle to nie obchodziło. Trent thumb|210px|left|Owen doradza Trent'owi by nie odpuszczał sobie Gwen. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Owen i Trent.. Trent jest jednym z zawodników który zaprzyjaźnił się z Owenem. Mimo też ich przyjaźni, w finale, Trent był po stronie Gwen, czym Owen nie był smutny gdyż wie że Trent jest w niej zakochany. W finale też Owen radził Trent'owi by nie odpuszczał sobie Gwen. W Planie Totalnej Porażki, Trent wybrał Owen do swojej drużyny. W tym też sezonie, ich przyjaźń się też trochę scaliła, gdyż spędzali ze sobą dość dużo czasu. Owen jednak dał Trent'owi złą rade w jego związku z Gwen, przez co ta rzuciła Trenta. Mimo to nadal są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Tyler Owen i Tyler mieli ograniczone relacje w pierwszym sezonie, aż do Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich gdzie Tyler był jednym z dziesięciu osób którzy byli po stronie Owena zanim ten ogłosił co zamierza zrobić z pieniędzmi jeśli wygra. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, obaj wraz z DJ'em i Cody'm współpracowali by znaleźć walizkę z milionem dolarów. thumb|210px|right|Owen razem z Tylerem próbuje wyciągnąć "skarb". W pierwszym odcinku Totalnej porażki w Trasie, obaj zostali przydzieleni do Drużyny Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki gdzie obaj byli niezadowoleni z wyboru nazwy drużyny Sierry. W następnym odcinku, gdy cała ich drużyna jechała na kozie, Owen usiadł na barana na Tylerze któremu było bardzo ciężko z powodu dużej wagi Owena. W Ukochany Broadway, Owen pomógł Tyler'owi wyjść ze stawu. W Wyścig w Amazonii, gdy ich drużyna dotarła do Machu Pichu w którym mieli znaleźć skarb. Obaj znaleźli coś co ich zdaniem wyglądało na skarb i zaczęli go wyciągać z ziemi na darmo i też przypadkowo aktywowali pułapkę przez co Machu Pichu zaczęło się rozpadać. W Greckie Ruiny, Tyler gniewnie patrzy na Owena gdy ten gadał przez sen. Owen też był zdziwiony że Tyler zaprzyjaźnił się z Alejandro. W Grecji, obaj przybili piątkę gdy patrzyli jak Alejandro prowadzi w wyścigu z przeszkodami. W Z Archiwum 52, obaj na początku rozmawiali o igrzyskach olimpijskich. Później, gdy ich drużyna próbowała się dostać do Strefy 51, Tyler był jedyny który martwił się o Owena który został porwany. Wielokrotnie i rozpaczliwie próbował go uratować, nawet wspinał się po elektrycznym płocie (nie wiedząc że wejście jest z drugiej strony) i nawet próbował wyważyć drzwi do pomieszczenia w którym Owen się znajduje gołymi rękami. Zobacz także En:Everyone and Owen Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Relacje ze wszystkimi Kategoria:Przyjaźnie Kategoria:Przyjaźnie ze wszystkimi